Takdir Tak Bernama
by Wi3nter
Summary: Oneshot/ Kini, biarlah kisah mereka tertulis abadi dalam lembaran takdir yang tak bernama./ SakuNaruSasu friendship/ Chara Death/ EDITED/ Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Chara: Sakura H x Naruto U x Sasuke U**

**Warning: Semi Canon, Typo (s), gaje, lebay, Chara Death, NO Bashing chara, **

a/n: Fic ni terinspirasi dari manga Naruto chapter 484-487 (kalo ga salah -plakk)

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Takdir Tak Bernama**

_By: Wi3nter_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sepasang bola mata safir itu memandang jauh ke cakrawala yang diselimuti cahaya jingga. Matahari senja nampak mengecil di ufuk barat, menyibak tirai malam yang perlahan menyelimuti desa kecil nan indah yang terhampar di hadapannya. Dari atap gedung hokage ini, tempatnya terpaku sekarang, Sang Shinobi berambut kuning melempar pandangannya menyapu desa yang menjadi saksi dari perjalanan hidupnya. Suka dan duka, tangis dan tawa, pertemuan dan perpisahan, telah ia rasakan di desa ini, _Konohagakure._

Uzumaki Naruto, Sang Shinobi yang telah ditetapkan sebagai calon Hokage selanjutnya, memandang apa yang ada dihadapannya, seolah tidak akan ada kesempatan lain lagi. Sepoi angin sore berhembus memainkan anak-anak rambutnya, membuat sang calon Hokage terbuai.

Lagi, Naruto menghela napas pelan, mencoba melancarkan pernapasannya yang entah kenapa terasa sesak. Naruto masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri ketika suara langkah kaki seseorang berjalan mendekat. Hingga seseorang itu berdiri di sampingnya, Naruto masih belum mengalihkan pandangan dari langit senja. Seseorang itu, pemilik bola mata hijau zamrud, menatap sekilas sang pemuda lantas mengikuti kemana arah pandang pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya," Si gadis bermata zamrud menatap Naruto, "… dari nona Tsunade."

Naruto menoleh, memandang gadis yang berdiri bersisian dengannya, "Begitu…"

"Haruskah kau pergi, Naruto?"

"Iya."

Hening

Tak ada dari mereka berdua yang mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Desau angin mengiringi keheningan yang tercipta antara mereka berdua. Si gadis menundukkan kepala. Entah sejak kapan pemandangan di bawah sana terlihat lebih indah.

"Dia… tidak akan kembali lagi," Si gadis memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang mulai terasa tidak mengenakkan. Si gadis tahu, pemuda di sampimgnya mengetahui siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud.

"Berhentilah, Naruto. Jangan mengejarnya lagi," Si gadis mencoba meyakinkan pemuda di sampingnya tersebut. Tapi Naruto masih diam. Si gadis hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Ia tahu, tidak mudah menggoyahkan apa yang telah dipegang teguh oleh Si pemuda.

"Aku harus pergi, Sakura. Dia… menungguku di sana. Sekarang adalah saatnya, aku dan dia mengakhiri apa yang telah kami mulai."

Si pemilik bola mata zamrud, Haruno Sakura, menatap Naruto sendu.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu agar tidak pergi?"

"Maaf, Sakura-chan..."

"Begitu…" Sakura kembali menunduk. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali menyeruak. Dia telah kehilangan sahabatnya dulu. Kini, haruskah ia kembali merasakan kehilangan itu lagi? Sebentuk kristal bening telah menutupi mata hijaunya, membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan._ Mungkin… aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku."

Sakura mendongak, ia kembali menatap Naruto yang tengah menunduk. "Bisakah kau lupakan saja janji itu, Naruto? Aku sungguh minta maaf telah membuatmu membuat janji itu. Maafkan aku, karena janji itu kau menjadi sangat menderita." Retaklah sudah kristal bening di mata zamrud tersebut, menganak sungai di pipi putih Sakura. Ia terisak, menyesali kelemahannya lagi. Naruto yang melihat gadis yang amat disayanginya itu menangis, menggerakkan tangannya, menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Surganya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis. Aku-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, gadis berambut merah muda itu telah mendekapnya terlebih dahulu.

"Bukan salahmu. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Ini semua salahku," Sakura kembali terisak di bahu Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Naruto terdiam, membiarkan Sang gadis menangis di bahunya.

"Sakura, selama ini aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu. Sekali ini saja, maukah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku?" pinta Naruto pada gadis yang tengah mendekapnya. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang mata biru Naruto. Zamrud dan safir bertemu, saling menatap bayangan masing-masing.

"Katakanlah, Naruto."

Naruto diam sesaat. Sedetik kemudian, kedua tangannya tengah menangkup pipi Sakura. "Teruslah hidup, Sakura. Sesakit apapun lukamu, seperih apapun itu, teruslah berjuang untuk hidup. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menangis lagi. Kau harus bahagia, Sakura-_chan._"

Sakura terpaku mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Inikah permintaannya? Dia menatap Naruto lebih dalam. "Baiklah, aku berjanji."

Naruto tersenyum getir. Dia menarik tubuh Sakura untuk kembali mendekapnya. "Kau tahu, Sakura-chan. Satu-satunya hal yang aku sesali jika aku mati, aku tidak akan bisa menjagamu lagi."

**xXx**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Di sebuah tempat bernama "Lembah Kematian'. Tempat yang menjadi awal perpisahan, sebuah tempat yang menjadi awal luka berkepanjangan.

Dua anak manusia yang digariskan takdir sebagai sahabat, saudara sekaligus rival. Mereka telah berjanji, pada pertemuan selanjutnya akan bertarung hingga mati. Mereka tahu, sekaranglah saatnya. Saat penentuan dari takdir itu. Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Sang pemuda bermata biru, Uzumaki Naruto dan pemuda bermata hitam, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Inilah saat yang mereka tunggu. Saat dimana mereka saling mengadu kekuatan.

"Hanya segitukah kekuatanmu, Naruto. Aku kecewa sekali. Ternyata kau masih saja lemah," Sasuke menyeringai, menatap lawan yang kini terkapar di hadapannya.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Sasuke. Aku lebih kuat dari yang kau tahu."

Naruto bangkit sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, "Bersiaplah!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Naruto melesat ke arah Sasuke, bersiap melayangkan tinju ke arahnya. Tenyata gerakannya terbaca oleh Sasuke. Secepat kilat pula pemuda Uchiha itu menggerakkan tangannya, menyambut pukulan Naruto.

**Wuss!**

Lenyap.

Tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi gumpalan asap ketika terkena pukulan Sasuke.

"Aku disini!"

Sasuke mendongakkan wajah. Matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang sedang siap memukul dari atas. Sasuke berusaha menghindar. Terlambat. Gerakan Naruto lebih cepat darinya.

**Bugh!**

Sasuke terlempar kebawah. Pemuda itu jatuh ke dalam air. Naruto terengah-engah setelah aksinya itu. Dia memandang ke tempat lawannya terjatuh tadi.

**Byuur!**

Sasuke melesat muncul dari dasar sungai. Naruto mundur selangkah. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Nafas mereka sama-sama terengah. Lagi, mereka memasang kuda-kuda. Secara bersamaan, pukulan mereka saling beradu.

**Duarrr!**

Tubuh mereka terhempas di tanah dalam waktu bersamaan. Darah mengaliri permukaan kulit mereka. Dua pemuda itu lalu bangkit lagi. Luka di sekujur tubuh tidak mereka rasakan. Yang ada hanyalah keinginan untuk terus bertarung.

"Keluarkan semua kekuatanmu, Naruto!" Sasuke melesat lagi ke arah Naruto.

**Buagh!**

Kembali Sasuke memukul Naruto. Kali ini perutlah yang menjadi sasarannya. Darah menyembur dari mulut Naruto. Dia semakin kepayahan menerima pukulan yang dilayangkan Sasuke dengan gerakan cepat. "Kau lemah!" Dengan kekuatan penuh, Sasuke melayangkan lagi pukulannya kearah Naruto.

**Srett...**

Mata Sasuke membulat. Pukulannya berhasil digagalkan. Gerakan tangan pemuda itu ditahan oleh Naruto. Naruto berhasil mengunci gerakan Sasuke.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak lemah!" ujar Naruto menggenggam kepalan tangan Sasuke yang mengarah ke wajahnya. Dihempaskannya tubuh Sasuke hingga terpental ke tanah. Tak menunggu waktu lama, Naruto meluncur kembali ke tempat Sasuke terhempas.

**Buagh!**

Tangannya berhasil mengenai dagu Sasuke hingga tubuh pemuda _raven_ itu terangkat dan menubruk batu di belakangnya. Sasuke kembali bangkit, dibiarkannya darah yang mengalir dari mulut. Naruto dan Sasuke kembali terengah akibat pertarungan yang telah berlangsung sekitar setengah hari. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk mengakhiri pertarungan. Walau sekujur tubuh terluka dengan chakra yang kian melemah, mereka tetap harus melanjutkan pertarungan.

"Inilah saatnya, Sasuke. Kita buktikan siapa yang terkuat. aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu."

"Hn. Kau pikir aku takut?"

Angin kencang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti lembah itu. Dua chakra yang dikeluarkan dua pemuda itu saling beradu. Suasana mendadak mencekam. Awan yang semula cerah kini menjadi kelabu.

_"Rasengan!"_

_"Chidori!"_

Naruto dan Sasuke saling mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka yang tersisa.

"Sasuke... aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari kegelapan. Hanya inilah cara agar kita bisa mengerti satu sama lain."

"Tunjukkanlah padaku, Naruto! Seberapa kuat ikatan yang selalu kau katakan itu. Seberapa mengertinya kau tentang penderitaanku."

Mereka sama-sama menghentakkan kaki, melesat dengan chakra terakhir yang tersisa. Dan dua kekuatan itu saling beradu. Dua kekuatan besar itu menciptakan gelombang angin. Air sungai bergolak terkena chakra yang saling beradu. Batu-batu beterbangan di sekitar lembah itu. Langit mendadak kelam. Pohon-pohon di sekitarnya bertumbangan. Cukuplah menjadi saksi betapa dahsyatnya ketika dua Shinobi kelas atas saling mengadu chakra.

**"Aku mengerti, Sasuke. Alasanmu melakukan semua ini."**

**"Kurasa aku pernah mengatakannya padamu, Naruto. Kau yang tidak memiliki orang tua dan saudara, tidak akan bisa mengerti."**

**"Sudah kuputuskan untuk menanggung kebencianmu. Lalu, kita akan bertarung sampai mati. Tidak akan ada lagi Jinchuuriki atau Uchiha. Tidak akan ada beban yang harus ditanggung. Kita akan saling memahami di dunia yang lain."**

**"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?"**

**"Karena kita adalah teman."**

Seperti saat itu, kali inipun hujan turun mengiringi pertarungan mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke, tidak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk memilih. Tapi sekarang, takdir telah menorehkan kisah mereka untuk berakhir di sini. Tidak akan ada lagi kebencian dan dendam. Tidak akan ada lagi Jinchuuriki ataupun Uchiha. Yang ada hanyalah kisah persahabatan yang berujung pada keabadian.

**xXx**

Langit kelabu seakan menamdah kelam suasana sore itu. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berdiri terpaku di depan dua gundukan tanah berwarna merah yang saling bersisian. Matanya memancarkan kepedihan yang teramat sangat. Bibirnya bergetar, menahan sesuatu yang sejak tadi mencoba menerobos pertahanan di mata zamrudnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sesuatu. Dua buah ikat kepala berlambang Konoha. Dia mencoba bertahan, demi janji pada seseorang. Seseorang yang kini terlelap di perut bumi bersama seseorang yang lain.

Dia, Haruno Sakura. Telah kehilangan dua orang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Kehilangan ini terasa sangat menyakitkan. Dua sahabat yang amat dicintai, pergi disaat bersamaan. Tangannya mengepal. Menggennggam semakin erat dua ikat kepala milik rekan setimnya. Luka itu kembali menyeruak. Mata hijau zamrud itu mengatup, menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes. Dia masih mencoba bertahan, walau dadanya terasa sesak menahan tangis.

Puluhan pasang mata menatap iba pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Seakan ikut larut dalam kesedihan, beberapa diantara sekian banyak orang dengan berbalut pakaian hitam, meneteskan air mata. Sore itu adalah sore terkelam yang pernah ada. Banyak di antara mereka yang menangis. Menangisi kepergian pahlawan mereka, Sang Calon Hokage masa depan, nyawa bagi desa Konoha. Dan yang lebih memilukan, Sang Calon Hokage gugur dalam pertarungan melawan sahabatnya sendiri. Sungguh tragis. Dua ninja berbakat. Dua sahabat dekat. Bertarung karena takdir yang mengikat. Ikatan antara dua sahabat yang menjadi rival. dan di sinilah takdir menorehkan akhir kisah dua sahabat itu. Di tanah kelahiran mereka, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, terkubur bersama luka yang melebur oleh waktu. Dua sahabat yang memilih mati bersama. Tidak akan ada lagi dendam dan air mata, hanya tawa yang tercipta di keabadian.

Dan gadis itu, Haruno Sakura. Sekali lagi harus merasakan luka yang ditorehkan realita. Dia telah kehilangan dua sahabat. Tapi dia tahu, inilah jalan terbaik yang dituliskan takdir untuk mereka. Tanpa kebencian dan dendam. Mereka pergi dengan damai.

"Sebentar lagi hujan. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, Sakura," ajak Kakashi, yang sejak tadi hanya diam menatap satu-satunya murid yang tersisa dari timnya itu.

"Itu benar, Sakura. Tidak baik kalau kau terlalu lama disini," Iruka ikut membujuk.

Tak ada respon. Gadis itu hanya diam seribu bahasa. Kakashi yang mulai khawatir, berjalan mendekati muridnya itu. Dia menyentuh pundak Sakura. Kakashi dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura yang bergetar. Tahulah ia, sejak tadi gadis beriris zamrud itu tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan meraka, Sakura. Aku dan seluruh penduduk Konoha juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku tidak akan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Karena walau bagaimanapun ketika kita kehilangan seseorang, semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, kau tidak sendirian. Masih banyak orang yang akan selalu bersamamu." Kakashi memandang dua gundukan tanah di depannya. Dua muridnya kini telah tertidur dengan damai di sana. Dia tahu itu. Iruka mengikuti Kakashi untuk menghampiri Sakura.

"Naruto dan Sasuke pasti tidak akan senang melihatmu terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Bersemangatlah, Sakura!" ujar Iruka terdengar lirih.

Sakura menunduk, "Terima kasih Kakashi-_sense_i, Iruka-_sensei_. Aku... hanya ingin sendiri dulu di sini," suaranya terdengar getir. Kakashi dan Iruka saling berpandangan. Lalu saling mengangguk satu sama lain.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan. tapi setelah selesai, kau harus segera pulang."

Setelahnya Kakashi dan Iruka beranjak meninggalkan Sakura diikuti beberapa ninja Konoha yang masih tersisa.

Tinggalah gadis itu sendirian. Bersama jasad dua sahabatnya yang terkubur di hadapannya.

**Tes tes tes**

Hujanpun akhirnya turun. Tapi gadis itu masih tak beranjak. Tatapannya masih menerawang. Beberapa kali dia menghela napas panjang, mencoba meringankan beban berat di dadanya yang membuatnya sesak. Setitik air menetes di sudut matanya, membaur bersama air hujan yang membasahi pipinya.

_'Teruslah hidup, Sakura. Sesakit apapun lukamu, seperih apapun itu, teruslah berjuang untuk hidup.'_

Gadis itu menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara butiran hujan yang kian merapat. Tangan kanannya menggenggam dua ikat kepala milik dua sahabatnya semakin erat.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto..." gadis itu terisak, "Sekali saja, biarkan aku menangis. Setelah ini, aku akan berusaha tegar. Aku akan terus berjuang untuk hidup tanpa kalian."

Runtuhlah tameng pertahanan Sakura. Gadis itu tak kuasa membendung lagi air matanya. Wajahnya kembali terangkat, menatap nisan dari dua sahabatnya.

"Naruto... Sasuke... Tunggulah aku. Suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Di tempat yang tidak akan ada lagi kebencian, dendam dan permusuhan. Di tempat yang tidak akan ada lagi aku, kau ataupun dia. Hanya ada kita. Ya, hanya kita. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan terus bertahan hidup. Demi impian kita bersama."

Hujan pun perlahan mereda, bersama air mata Sakura yang mengering. Awan kelabu berganti jingga, karena mendung telah memudar. Matahari senja kembali memberikan secercah sinarnya. Menghangatkan Sang gadis berambut merah muda bermata hijau zamrud. Kini, alam telah memeluk dua sahabatnya. Biarkanlah angin mengabarkan kisah mereka, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke ke penjuru jagad raya, menembus cakrawala, melintasi tujuh samudera. Kisah persahabatan tak berawal dan tanpa akhir yang telah ditorehkan dalam lembaran takdir yang tak bernama.

**#**

**FIN**

**#**

Maaf kalau terkesan lebay dan gak kerasa feelnya. Maaf juga kalau ada yang tidak berkenan dalam cerita ini…

**RnR **

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

Return to Top


End file.
